


Love Just Is

by paradigm_twist



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigm_twist/pseuds/paradigm_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you start questioning the sincerity of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Just Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_mori](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blue_mori).



> Title taken from a Hilary Duff song of the same title.

_A quiet afternoon._

_The light breeze teasing._

_Head resting comfortably on a lap._

_Fingers intertwined._

_A nudge._

 

"Will you be there if I call you in the middle of the night?"

"No."

 

_A slight crease in the forehead._

 

"If you had to choose between your family and me, who would you save?"

"Family."

 

_Furrowed eyebrows._

_A tug of the sleeves._

 

"Will you be there to catch me when I fall?"

"No."

 

_Flashes of disbelief reflected in the eyes of an otherwise stoic face._

 

"Why do you love me?"

"I don't know."

 

_Arms and legs crossed. Intense stare. Insecurity digging sharply into the heart and soul._

 

"Hyung. If your answer is negative to everything, then why are we even dating?" He cried once he sat up.

 

_He reached out and enveloped the younger one in a hug. He ran his fingers through his hair, leaned in and whispered softly._

 

"I won't be there when you call me in the middle of the night. Because I'll be holding you close to me at night."

"I would save family. Because **_YOU_** are my family."

"I won't catch you when you fall. Because I'm going to hold your hands and make sure you'll never have any reason to."

"I don't know why I love you. There are no reasons. I just do."

"And we're dating because that's what people in love do when they are on their way to living out their forever after."

"Love just **_is_** Kyuhyunnie. And I love you."

 

_A soft chaste kiss under the warm late afternoon sun. On the forehead. On the nose. On the lips._

_Sealed with the promises of forever and a day._


End file.
